Question: If $x \odot y = 3y+3$ and $x \otimes y = (3-x)(y)$, find $(-3 \otimes 2) \odot 2$.
Solution: We don't need to find $-3 \otimes 2$ because $x \odot y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \odot 2$ $ x \odot 2 = (3)(2)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \odot 2} = 9$.